


Heart to Heart, Soul to Soul

by Alec_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: This is a soulmate AU where everything is black and white until you kiss your soulmate.





	1. Prologue

It was safe to say that Magnus was player, well in a way. He went around kissing boys and kissing girls, trying to find his soulmate without any luck. Even though none of them were his soulmates, he dated some of them for awhile, mainly to pass the time. His last lover was Camielle Belcourt, and he truly fell for her. They dated a whole year before she kissed him, even though Magnus never wanted to kiss her; because he had dreamed that she was his soulmate and he didn't want his dream to die, but it did. And then Camielle broke his heart by cheating on him several times, also he found out that she had been cheating on him since they started dating. She was nothing but a memory now, and Magnus was out looking for his next relationship on his search to find his soulmate. 

"Honestly Magnus, why must you do this?" Raphael groaned and rolled his eyes. "Do what?" Magnus asked, as Raphael let out a sigh.  
"Drag me along to watch you try on over the top outfits for hours on end," Raphael groaned again. Magnus comes out of the dressing room. "How do I look?" he asked and spun around. Raphael rolled his eyes. "Fabulous drama queen," Raphael said, bored out of his mind. "Can we please leave now?" 

"Sure," Magnus sighed and changed back into his clothes. Magnus bought most of the outfits that he tried on, and they left the store. 

"I have a very important date tonight," Magnus said smiling happily. "One that requires ten different outfits?" Raphael asked, rising an eyebrow. 

"No, I need your help narrowing it down," Magnus said and Raphael rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I have a very important date with one Alexander Lightwood."


	2. Not Wanting

Alec let out a long sigh as he looked out the window. Alec never kissed anyone before. Truth be told, Alec didn't really believe in the whole soulmate thing, and he didn't want to go around kissing people to find his. He had a crush on his best friend Jace, but he found his soulmate a red headed girl named Clary. His sister Isabelle was seeing some guy, but she hasn't kissed him to find out if he's her soulmate yet. There was also something else holding Alec back. He's gay; and all the soulmates he saw were straight couples. So does that mean that his soulmate would be a girl? If so Alec never wanted to find her. 

Alec sat watching the rainfall, and he couldn't help but wonder where his soulmate was and where they were and what they were doing. Isabelle walked into the room. "Alec," she said with sigh. "I have a friend that I think you might like."

"Stop trying to set up on dates Izzy," Alec said and looked back at her. "I'm not interested."

Isabelle walked over to him. "You will never find your soulmate if you don't try," she said. "One double date won't kill you Alec."

"Fine, but I'm not kissing anybody," Alec said and Isabelle smiled. "No one said you had to."


	3. First Date

Alec should have known better than to go on a date with Izzy. She set him up with some girl and all she did was talk about herself. She left with her date halfway through, and the annoying girl Alec was with saw her friends and joined them. Walking home alone Alec was just glad that it was over. It started to rain, but Alec didn't mind, as he actually quite enjoyed the rain. 

"You're a worthless you faggot!" He hears someone yell and nearly jumps out of his skin. He thought they were talking to him. Alec peered around the corner and he saw four guys. Three of them were standing, and the four one was laying on the ground, his stomach bleeding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! I almost forgot this story existed...


End file.
